


A Day Went by Missing You

by czar_feline



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Band Member! Hangyul, Homeless! Seungyoun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czar_feline/pseuds/czar_feline
Summary: “Come on, you know me.” The man suddenly said, which surprised both Hangyul and the police officer. “I don’t even know your name.” Hangyul replied, “and you don’t know mine either!” The man seemed to pause for a while, thinking and then, “what’s your name?” he asked. “Hangyul.” Hangyul said nonchalantly. “See, Hangyul, we know each other! We’re friends!”





	A Day Went by Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any errors. I have not proofread this yet. Enjoy reading! <3

_Seungyoun is finally returning to Korea after spending almost all his life abroad. Although he could come back to Korea right after finishing his college degree, he stayed in another country for a few years to learn the English language. While at it, he was able to establish a secret career only a few people in his life know. He also goes by the name Woodz, a famous producer with a secret identity._

_“Umma! Ahjusshi already picked me up from the airport, we’re on our way home. I’m so so so excited to see you! I’ll be home in a few minutes-” and then a loud crash was the last thing Seungyoun heard before everything went black._

Last night was lit, it was a mess, but still lit, Hangyul could say that even before he could open his eyes. Everything went by in a blur, just tiny pieces of memories are flashing in his head. Byungchan puking at everything while walking in zigzag. Seungwoo belting out notes only dolphins could understand. Jinhyuk lying perfectly still, face down on the gutter in front of an unknown building. Wooseok yelling at Jinhyuk for not giving him enough kisses. Kookheon doing a pole dance at the streetlight post. And himself, laughing at everything before blacking out.

They went out to drink after their gig and he somehow ended up sleeping in the streets. When he finally opened his eyes he was met by a fluffy hair from a man cuddling him. Out of surprise, he pushed the man who woke the latter up. The man has pale skin, curly fluffy hair, and dirt all over his body. He also kind of smells too, he seems like he hadn’t taken a bath for quite a while now.

“Hi.” The guy said as he gave Hangyul a shy smile while scratching his head. “Do you, perhaps, know me?” Don’t get Hangyul wrong, he’s usually nice and helpful, but he can still feel his head pounding and he really can’t deal with a crazy man right now. Hangyul shook his head as he stood up, choosing not to pay attention to the man who is still waiting for his answer.

As soon as he started walking away, the man followed him, standing a little close beside him. Hangyul thought maybe if he ignore him, the man would leave him, but boy he was wrong. They were already a few blocks away from where they slept, the man was still following him. The man wasn’t saying anything, but he still has this hopeful look on his face.

“Look here, boy. I don’t know you. I don’t even know how ended up sleeping at that street but it’s probably because I was too drunk last night and my equally drunk friends thought it was a good idea to leave me there. Where are they anyway.” The man frowned with what he heard and it would have made Hangyul sad too if not from the foul smell coming from the man that was just too distracting.

As Hangyul was about to walk again, he heard the man’s stomach growling the same time as him. Hangyul turned to look back at him and saw the man touching his tummy with a shy smile on his face. By the looks of it, the man probably hasn’t eaten a proper meal in days as the smile turned to grimace. “Are you lost or something?” Hangyul asked while urging the man to continue walking. He was able to get a huge tip from their last night’s gig, maybe he can treat the man a nice meal.

“I honestly don’t know.” The man answered now walking beside him. “But do you know what’s your name?” Hangyul asked as he scanned the man, the man was quite tall, probably a little taller than him. He’s wearing a green pullover under a blue jumper which looked like he got it from a dumpster. It smells terrible, it made Hangyul scrunch his nose. The man shook his head, “I don’t, but I’m hoping someone out there knows me.” He smiled both with sadness and hope in his tone.

When they reached the nearby food stall, the guy was clearly holding himself back from grabbing the food in front of him. It made Hangyul snicker. “Go on, order what you want. You’re lucky I’m rich today.” Hangyul said which made the man break a huge smile, his eyes smiling too. He seems pretty cute, but Hangyul's just hoping the pounding in his head would stop now. The man's smell isn't helping at all.

The next thing Hangyul knows is the man is sitting right in front of him, eyes wandering around his apartment. He really can’t believe he’ll be ‘taking care’ of him for a while. Then he recalls what happened at the police station earlier. After having their breakfast, Hangyul decided to bring the man to the local police station. He was hoping of leaving the man there for a while until someone positively identifies him as their relative.

Hangyul should have known better. He isn’t in Seoul; he lives in a province five hours away from there. The atmosphere here is more laidback, so the police officers barely paid him any attention. “We’ll take note of that and put him in our records,” the officer said, “but he can’t stay here. You should take him under your roof for a while.” Hangyul couldn’t believe what he had just heard so quickly rebutted, “But I don’t know him!”

“Come on, you know me.” The man suddenly said, which surprised both Hangyul and the police officer. “I don’t even know your name.” Hangyul replied, “and you don’t know mine either!” The man seemed to pause for a while, thinking, and then, “what’s your name?” he asked. “Hangyul.” Hangyul said nonchalantly. “See, Hangyul, we know each other! We’re friends!”

“Since when!?”

“Since early this morning.” The man frowned again, but more of a childish expression than being actually sad. “Don’t leave me here. We slept together last night just fine.” All the while the police officer was only watching them, shaking his head. The police officer didn’t waver at all and proceeded to play solitaire in his decade-old computer. “Don’t worry, I’ll call you immediately if we receive any communication about his identity.” So, Hangyul had no choice but to be in their situation right now.

“You shouldn’t have done that. Now the police officer will think we’re just messing around. How can we find out your identity now?” Hangyul sighed for the nth time. Really, this guy.

“I’m sorry.” The man said after meeting Hangyul’s eyes who had been staring at him ever since they came in. Hangyul sighed, scratching his head. “I guess we’ll be living together for a while.” Hangyul said more to himself than to the man who seems to be trying to make himself small. The man half grimaced half smiled. “You don’t remember your name, what should I call you now?”

“Luizy?” the man said a little later as if he realized something. “What? So you remember your name now? That’s a weird name for a Korean, but I think it’s still good.” Hangyul, a little too excitedly, said. The man shook his head and replied “No, I thought it was my name too. But it’s what the child I saw yesterday called me. I thought he knew me, but he said I just look like someone from a computer game name Luizy or something.”

Hangyul snickered, the child must be really young to mispronounce the name and the man, Luizy, must have really lost his memory to forget Luigi from Mario Brothers. “Okay, let’s call you that, Luizy.” Luizy’s face immediately brightened up after hearing the name. He must have felt nice knowing he’s having this little identity even if it isn’t his real one.

“So, just to set the house rules. Don’t try to do anything funny because I won’t be able to clean up the mess.” Hangyul started, “I have work almost 15 hours a day so I’m barely home. You have to promise me that you will try to be as behave as much as you can be because I will not be around most of the time.” Seungyoun all the while nodded but said, “What about me? What am I gonna do with the 15 hours I’m not with you?”

“What do you mean what about you? I don’t know? You stay here, I guess? While waiting for the police’s information about you? Go out? Just be sure to return before 5 PM? Also, lock the door before leaving?” Hangyul really can’t believe this guy. He couldn’t even imagine the life Luizy has before losing his memory. Luizy pouted as he looked down, clearly not expecting Hangyul’s answer. “Can’t you take me with you?”

Hangyul shook his head, “I can’t. I’m going to work not to a playground or something like that.” Luizy pouted even more and whined, “But you’re the only one I knowww.” Hangyul shook his head again, “You know what, please take a bath. You smell really terrible.” Hangyul said before leaving Luizy in the living room and returning a few minutes later with a fresh t-shirt, shorts, and towel for the latter.

When Luizy went out of the bathroom, Hangyul was already sitting on the couch, watching a show Seungwoo recommended. He didn’t notice Luizy approaching him until he felt water trickling on his shoulder. “What-?” Hangyul looked up and saw Luizy still pouting. He can’t believe this guy is acting like a child when he’s this big. “Don’t tell me you don’t know how to dry your hair.” Albeit still pouting, Luizy shook his head, giving him an answer.

Hangyul sighed and motioned Luizy to sit on the floor and rest back between his legs. He couldn’t help but notice though how the guy looks nice now that he has taken a bath and not smelling like a rotten century-old sock. Now the dirt’s washed away, he looked even paler. He looked like he didn’t play under the raging heat of the sun when he was younger.

“Can you stop that?” Hangyul said while drying Luizy’s hair who still, really though, pouting. “But I don’t want to be alone here!”

“Are you for real!?” Hangyul stopped the same time Luizy turned to glare at him. How dare this guy act like a spoiled brat when Hangyul is this poor, he can’t afford to spoil anyone, not even himself. “Why do I feel like I suddenly adopted a child I didn’t want?” Hangyul said to himself, but Luizy heard it and scowled even more. “I said you’re the only one I know!! You’re my only friend! And you’re gonna leave me all alone?”

Hangyul and Luizy shared a long stare before the former sighed again. “Here, use this phone while you’re here. You can call me if anything happens, okay? Does that make it better?” Hangyul said, giving up, as he hands the other his old phone which still functions perfectly fine. Easily, the scowl on the other’s face went away and was replaced by a huge grin. “Can I call you anytime?”

“I said you can call me if anything happens, especially if you suddenly remember anything.” Luizy paused and thought of what Hangyul said before smiling back and nodding his head. Luizy then proceeded to check the phone while Hangyul was busy drying back the former’s hair. What Hangyul didn’t notice was when Luizy snapped a photo of them.

Hangyul’s phone kept pinging hence the teasing stare he’s getting from his bandmates who also works at the same coffee shop he’s working. “So, someone has finally gotten himself a lover?” Said Jinhyuk, he's also the son of the coffee shop’s owner. Hangyul shook his head as he proceeded on wiping the tables. “More like a child.” He quietly replied but nothing is too quiet in Byungchan’s ears.

“So you really got a lover?” Byungchan interjected with a huge teasing smile on his face. What Hangyul didn’t notice was his friends/bandmates peeking over his shoulder when he checked his phone. As if to make everything worse, Luizy chose it as the perfect time to send a selca doing a kissy face and a text “miss you!” on it.

“Cute. Didn’t know you like the clingy ones.” Kookheon suddenly whispered and if Hangyul were a scaredy-cat he would have been surprised, but nothing surprises Hangyul anymore. Except maybe Luizy’s sudden appearance in his life. “Stop. He’s not my lover.” He simply replied before tucking his phone back inside his pocket.

A few days back, Luizy would call him even whenever he wants to. “Why are calling me right now? I’m working.” Hangyul said as soon as he answered Luizy’s call. On the other line, Luizy said “I think I remember something.” To this Hangyul smiled, “Really?? What is it???”

“Yeah, I remember you said you’d give me strawberry milk before you leave but you didn’t.”

Hangyul’s smile quickly faltered, “Are you for real?? Just take it from the refrigerator.” He said before ending the call. And on the succeeding calls, he would just say things that make him uncomfortable, that’s what Luizy said, like being alone and away from his only friend. So that night, to avoid getting fired from the excessive usage of his phone during working hours, Hangyul talked to Luizy.

“I told you to only call me when something comes up.” Hangyul started while preparing their dinner and Luizy sitting by the counter, his hands cupping his cheeks. “Something came up.” He answered, watching Hangyul move around the kitchen. “Something IMPORTANT.” Hangyul replied, giving him a stern look. Luizy pouted and said, “But that was important to me, you know.”

“You’re not gonna give up, aren’t you?” Hangyul instead, gave up as he took the casserole of chicken stew to the counter, in front of Luizy. Knowing he won, again, Luizy smiled while shaking his head. “I’m gonna get fired, though, if you keep on calling me during working hours.” To this Luizy frowned, looking apologetic. Hangyul sighed, if he can get a won every time he sighed, he would be rich by now. “Just send me a message instead and I’ll reply as soon as I can. Okay?” from a week of living together with Luizy, Hangyul could already tell that the former gets easily annoyed, but it’s also easy to make him happy. The thing though, when he’s happy it really shows and Hangyul's starting to feel happy about it too.

Another thing he learned about Luizy is the other’s habit of sneaking to sleep beside him once he’s already asleep. He made it clear on Luizy’s first night that he would sleep on the pullout bed and Hangyul on the main bed. However, every time he wakes up, Luizy is already hugging him literally just like how the first time he saw him. “Why do you keep on doing this?” He asked one morning when he found himself in the same situation.

Instead of unlatching himself from Hangyul, Luizy just made himself more comfortable lying his head on the other’s chest. “I’m scared of sleeping alone.” He replies when he’s pleased with the spot he found. “When I was still sleeping in the street, I would cuddle with stray cats and dogs just so I wouldn’t be alone.” It was sad, Hangyul felt the sadness in his tone, he just couldn’t help but recall Luizy’s smell that time. That was probably why he smelled so bad back then.

It was one of those days at the coffee shop when there weren’t many people, Hangyul checked his phone and saw Luizy’s message. One of them includes a voice clip and when he played it, it was Luizy singing Missing You by BTOB. Just like the last time, Kookheon was suddenly at his back and said, “Wow, he’s got a really nice voice.” Hangyul nodded, Luizy sings a lot at the apartment. It was funny because the guy wasn’t good at anything house related.

He tried cooking once because he wanted to surprise Hangyul with a dinner he prepared himself. Thankfully Hangyul came home early with a take out because Luizy almost burned their kitchen down. He tried washing the dishes and he broke at least three plates while doing it. He tried vacuuming once and suddenly it broke. So Hangyul was really happy? When Luizy sang the first time.

“Not to be nosy or what, though I’m being nosy, when are you gonna introduce your lover to us?” Kookheon continued with Byungchan and Seungwoo waiting for his answer. The latter came to the coffee shop after his class at his masters degree to visit his boyfriend, Byungchan. “I’ve been hearing a lot about this guy, when am I gonna put a face to this person.” To this Byungchan laughed as he told Seungwoo the story of how they saw Luizy's photo last time.

“I told you guys, he’s not my boyfriend. He’s just staying at my place until he remembers who he is.” Hangyul tried to explain but it fell on deaf ears.

“How about you take him to the practice tomorrow?” Jinhyuk suggested, they usually practice on Wednesday and Thursday nights for their gig on Friday. “He seems nice, maybe he’d get along with us just fine.”

That’s how Luizy ended up clinging to Hangyul on their way to the underground of Jinhyuk’s apartment where they practice. “You’re gonna meet my friends, they’ll be your friends too. I won't be you only friend anymore.” Hangyul said as they walked down the stairs towards the underground. Luizy suddenly stopped walking pulling Hangyul’s hand lightly. “But you’re my favorite friend.” He said with a bright smile on his face, it would have rivaled the light hanging just a few inches away from his face.

Hangyul unconsciously smiled back and when he realized he was smiling way too widely, he pulled Luizy down so they could finally get in and hide his face from him.

  
Seungwoo was already tuning his guitar and Byungchan with his bass when Hangyul and Luizy came in. Jinhyuk, the lead guitarist, was sitting beside his boyfriend, Wooseok, who sometimes sings with them if Seungwoo is not available. And Kookheon was arranging the drums set not too far from the keyboard, Hangyul’s spot.

Kookheon was the first one to notice their presence and his face quickly turned bright realizing that his friend wasn’t alone. “Hello there, I suppose you’re Luizy?” He said as he walked closer to the two with his hand stretched out. Luizy took it and slightly shook it with an equally bright smile.

“This is Luizy, don’t scare him, guys.” Hangyul said before any of his friends could ask another question. However, knowing his friends, they wouldn’t let it go easily so he just went to plug his keyboard to play some notes. Luizy’s eyes trailed to him but was quickly averted when Byungchan came near to him.

“Hello, Luizy! I’m Byungchan and this is my boyfriend, Seungwoo.” Hangyul was a little uneasy when he saw his friends crowding around Luizy but the smile on the latter’s face assured him that there’s nothing to worry. Hangyul tried not to pay attention to what Luizy was doing but it was impossible not to be mesmerized when the guy started singing along with Seungwoo. Wooseok joined as well with his friends playing their instruments. “How about we hear something from our keyboardist?” Jinhyuk teased with a huge annoying smile on his face.

What can he say, he was just too amazed at how quickly Luizy blended with his friends like they’ve known each other for a very long time. “You really have a nice voice.” Seungwoo said with the same fond smile he gives to his friends. “Hangyul’s voice is better though.” Luizy replied which earned Hangyul a teasing look from everyone. A song later, Seungyoun is sitting beside Wooseok who is also watching the practice. Byungchan was trying out styles for his part when Luizy suddenly raised his hand.

Hangyul got worried for a second, he thought maybe loud sounds could be bad for Luizy, but the latter smiled towards him. “Is it okay if I suggest something?” He said after Seungwoo urged him to speak. “Sure, sure, suggestions are always welcome here.” Jinhyuk said with nods coming from the other guys. Luizy nodded and said, “Maybe you can try singing it this way.” Then he proceeded on singing Byungchan’s part. Byungchan copied it and everyone was amazed that it actually sounded nice. Hangyul, too, was in awe.

“Also, you can try singing this part this way.” Luizy sang Kookheon’s part which comes together with Byungchan. It went on and on with Luizy suggesting styles and rhythms to the band. When it ended all Hangyul could hear was his friends’ praises to Luizy who seemed to be enjoying what he was doing. Like even though he doesn’t say anything, he took pride at what he did. All of them in their band sings during their gigs, and all of them were really skilled with their own instruments and fortes. Luizy though, he seems like he’s on a different level. Like there’s some sort of professionalism and style with what he does.

It had been four months and eleven days already, not that Hangyul was counting since Luizy appeared in his life. While nothing much has changed since the beginning, Hangyul now started looking forward to Luizy’s messages while he’s at work. Sometimes he would send photos of while preparing the coffee, and Luizy would send him and Dohyon's, Hangyul’s neighbor whom he sometimes babysits, photo in the park. They were on the swing both smiling so wide, Hangyul’s worried their face might break.

The child seemed to have developed a liking towards Luizy. Dohyon is pretty timid and mature, he’d barely talk but Luizy was able to bring the child out of him. Luizy is loud, he screams when he laughs, now Dohyon’s doing that too. What Luizy does, Dohyon does too. What's funny though was the one time Dohyon was about to go home and he went to Hangyul’s side just to ask him “Where did you get this hyung? I like this hyung.” And he didn’t even wait for Hangyul’s answer, after asking he left and went home.

“And why are you smiling like a fool?” Kookheon asked from his side. “I have a guess and I think I’m right.” Hangyul was holding his phone, looking at the photo Luizy had sent him. Luizy and Dohyon are both in his apartment, they built a fort, again, in his living room. Hangyul shook his head and smiled to Kookheon at least not before sending “Let me join you later! :D” to Luizy. “I’ve never seen you this happy.” Kookheon said while crossing his arms. “I’m just a little worried, I think?” He continued, making Hangyul frown a little.

“Didn’t you hear anything from the police yet?” Hangyul sighed with Kookheon’s question. “I haven’t heard anything from them yet. But, there’s no need to worry.” He said. Now it was his friend’s turn to sigh. “You know he probably has a family out there. They’re most probably looking for him, very very worried if I may add.” That’s true. “I know. I know that.” Hangyul knows that very well, he won’t deny that, but there’s just a part of him that wants to be selfish, just give him a little more time. “I’m happy that you’re happy, believe me, we’re all very happy for you. But you can’t keep him like that forever.”

When Hangyul got home that night, the fort was still there, it had a faint light coming from the inside. He can hear Luizy singing quietly and when he peaked inside, Dohyon was already asleep and Luizy gestured a hush to him with a soft smile. He was about to walk away when Luizy motioned him to come inside “Just be quiet.” He said as he made a space between him and Dohyon. Hangyul’s pretty tired and pretty sad so he just followed Luizy and made himself comfortable.

Luizy was quick to place his head on Hangyul’s chest, hugging him tightly. “I missed you. How was your day?” He asked in a hushed voice as soon as he felt Hangyul threading his hair. “It was fine, just a little tired. There were a lot of people at the coffee shop this afternoon.” Hangyul answered taking in Luizy’s smell, they basically smell the same, but there’s just a tinge of sweetness from the other. “How about you?” Luizy turned his head to look into his eyes. “Dohyon and I had so much fun.” Even though it was supposed to be happy, Luizy has this unreadable expression on his face. Hangyul wanted to ask what was wrong but he noticed the red spot on his forehead.

“What’s this? Where did you get this? Does it still hurt?” Hangyul asked this instead as he looked closer to the spot. Luizy on the other hand leaned down and hid his face on Hangyul’s chest. “No it doesn’t hurt anymore.” He said a little later, hugging Hangyul even tighter. Hangyul didn’t dare to ask anymore, instead, he turned to his side to face Luizy, resting his forehead against the latter. Luizy’s eyes, unlike Hangyul’s are small and slanted, feline-like but were extremely expressive.

“I wish I could stay here forever.” Luizy said as Hangyul intertwined their fingers. It was a little dark and they were far too close but Luizy could tell that Hangyul was staring at his lips. “Then stay, stay here with me.” Hangyul said so quietly Luizy barely heard it. Both their hearts skipped beats as they lean their lips closer to each other. Slowly, Luizy closed his eyes and Hangyul watched him as he did. Just what did he do to deserve Luizy, but probably he really doesn’t deserve him because any moment, everything could be taken away from him.

“Luizy hyung, please stay.” Then, before their lips could even touch, Dohyon spoke which totally surprised the two. Luizy raised his head to look at Dohyon only to see the child still fast asleep. Hangyul turned to look as well and then back to Luizy who’s already smiling at him.

It was Hangyul’s day off, he had nothing urgent to do so he just laid on his bed and watched Luizy sleep so very peacefully in his arms. Luizy looked like an angel like this. Well not until the latter scratched his tummy then his bum. It was a cute site though, Luizy being anything and everything all at once. One moment he’s this impatient spoiled brat then next he’s the best hyung Dohyon could ask for. Then there are moments like this like he’s the person Hangyul would never want to lose.

It would be so selfish though, to keep Luizy from going back to his family. Luizy has a life, a good one before he met Hangyul. And being honest, Hangyul could never ever give what Luizy has. Just give him a little more time though, he’ll grow the courage to finally tell him that he’s not Luizy.

He isn’t just a homeless, smelly guy who sleeps in the streets and cuddles with strangers and stray animals. He is a 23-year-old guy named Cho Seungyoun who lives in Seoul. He got into an accident on his way home from the airport. After the crash, he was able to leave the car and ask for help but he doesn't remember anything anymore. In hopes of someone telling him about his identity, he wandered around until he reached a place already so far away from his home. It was still a mystery though how of all places, Luizy reached his hometown.

“Good morning!” Luizy said even before he could open his eyes. Automatically, a smile appeared on his face. Hangyul promised himself that he would tell Luizy about his identity. He will, he will really, really tell him, but maybe not just today. Not today. “What’s with that expression? Was your dream something bad?” Luizy said in between his yawning and stretching. He looked like a cat who has just woken up.

“No. It’s just that I think my arm is dead.” Hangyul teased, though it really feels like that, it was still tolerable. Luizy then sprung up from his position to lay exactly on top of Hangyul. “I’ll just lay here so you won’t be able to leave me here anymore.” Luizy giggled and settled his head on Hangyul chest while looking straight into the latter’s eyes. Eyes on each other, heartbeats in sync, Luizy sneaked his hands to Hangyul’s side to tickle him.

They kept tickling each other until Luizy was screaming on top of his lungs, laughing his heart out with Hangyul now on top of him. The laughter died down, but their hearts continued beating faster and their faces getting closer. “I really want to kiss you right now.” Hangyul whispered, looking straight into Luizy’s eyes. “Can I?” Luizy’s arms oh so carefully found their way around Hangyul’s shoulder. “Then kiss me.” Luizy said before he closed his eyes and waited for Hangyul to lean down. Hangyul would trade a thousand days just to get another one with Luizy. He’s really driving him crazy.

Hangyul was preparing their lunch and he had Luizy wrapped around him like a koala. Since they woke up this morning, Luizy made sure that Hangyul would always be an arm length away only. “You know I won’t be going anywhere today, right?” Hangyul asked, not that he’s complaining of Luizy’s clinginess, it’s just that it’s such a challenge to move around when you have a huge koala wrapped around you. Luizy nodded but did nothing to remove himself, instead he just tightened his hold of him and smiled.

“No. I won’t let you go.” He said in a childlike voice. Hangyul wanted to say _‘please, don't let me go’_ , but of course he didn’t. He was about to ask Luizy to pull away again from him for a while so he could cook properly when the doorbell rang. It could be Dohyon since the child said he’d want to spend the day again with his favorite hyung and Hangyul pretended not to be hurt a little. However, Dohyon has a key to his apartment and the kid barely uses the doorbell, he'd usually barge in an go straight to Luizy.

Luizy finally unwrapped himself from Hangyul, “I wanna keep hugging you though.” He said while pouting. Hangyul snickered as he made his way to the door. “Have you eat-“ Hangyul was about to offer Dohyon a breakfast but the person in front of him definitely wasn’t Dohyon. It was the police officer whom he asked for help a few months back.

“Good morning, Mr. Lee.” The police greeted him and then a woman dressed in something, Hangyul could guess, very expensive appeared behind. “Is there where my son lives?” She said in her soft and worried voice. It was the time Luizy walked to Hangyul to see why the other seemed to be taking so long. “Seungyoun-ah!” The woman said as she made her way to Luizy wrapping her arms around him. “My goodness, how have you been?” She wept while Luizy stayed still until he said “Umma.”

“Let’s go home now, my son. You’ve suffered enough.” She said while cupping his face. Now that Hangyul has seen her face, she looks exactly just like him. She’s really indeed his mother. “Thank you for taking care of my son.” She then turned to Hangyul who was just watching everything, barely believing what he's seeing. “Let’s go, Seungyoun-ah.”

“Wait, can you just give me a minute?” Luizy, it should be Seungyoun now, is it? turned to the woman who stared at him for a while before nodding and leaving. “You must be so happy that he’s finally moving out of your house. You’ve been pestering me about this since day one.” The police officer said after seeing the woman get into the car and then following just immediately. Hangyul wanted to say that wasn’t true, or at least that wasn’t the case anymore, but it was probably too late, Seungyoun’s now crestfallen.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you hate this, me.” Seungyoun said his eyes not meeting Hangyul’s anymore. “I thought, I really thought we were really becoming friends, something more, even.” He bitterly laughed as he wiped his tears. “I’m so sorry for forcing myself to you. I will be gone now. Thank you.” He spared Hangyul a glance but gave the guy no chance to reply at all. As soon as he finished talking he turned his back on him and never looked back again.

An hour later, Hangyul was still on the counter, barely eating the meal he prepared. Today was supposed to be a good day, he was supposed to spend it with Luizy, his Luizy. He was so into his thoughts he didn’t notice Dohyon sitting beside him. “Where is Luizy hyung?” The child asked, looking around for his loud and happy playmate.

“He left.” Hangyul replied not even looking at Dohyon’s direction. “Oh, where did he go? When is he coming back?”

“Home. He’s going back to his home. He’s never coming back.” Dohyon’s face scrunched up, “I thought this was his home.” He replied quietly, scratching his head. “He told me before that he doesn't remember anything from his past, but he’s happy with his present. He always told me that this is his home, that right now, you are his home.”

A few months later, Hangyul seemed to have been back to his old self. He just took more jobs so he won’t have to stay at home unless he has to sleep and take a bath. His whole apartment screams Luizy. Even when he’s babysitting Dohyon, he’d chose to stay over at the child’s house instead of his. “You’re still not over it.” Kookheon said as he passed by him on his way to his drum set. Hangyul was staring into the nothingness and was only pulled back from his thoughts when he heard Kookheon.

“No, I’m over it already.” He replied as he tried to play some song which happened to be Missing You by BTOB. It was Luizy’s favorite and his fingers somehow got themselves to familiarised with the song. “Liar,” Wooseok said, he didn’t even notice him coming. “just be honest with yourself, you never expected to fall so deep in love with him and now that he’s gone, you’re so deep into sadness.” He continued.

“I’m your friend, you know that, but you’re so helpless right now.” Seungwoo said, he didn’t even realize all of his band members were already there, he thought it was just him since he came two hours earlier than their scheduled time. “You’re still now over him, but you don’t want to do anything about it so you’re just moping around, making yourself busy but making no progress at all. Whether you want to pursue him or you want to forget him, what you’re doing right now won’t help you achieve any of the two.”

Hangyul rubbed his forehead, they were all true. But let’s just say that Hangyul wasn’t someone who gets scared easily, but Luizy changed it all. “I’m scared. That’s all.” He replied, which earned him a collective sigh. “That is so not you, my dear friend.” Jinhyuk said as he made his way to his boyfriend who is holding their schedule. “I know. I just don’t know how he’d react if we were to meet again. He thinks I hate him. He thinks I was dying to get rid of him. That’s what he knows before he left.”

“Then why don’t you tell him? Why don’t you explain it to him?” Kookheon butted in calmly as he started playing the drums softly. “You know he’s not just a regular person. He’s Cho Seungyoun, he’s Woodz. He’s a famous producer and I am just a, what, a what!” Hangyul tried explaining but he knows his friends won’t buy that. “You’re thinking so lowly of Luizy, he might have lost his memory, but I am certain what he showed us, especially you, was genuine.” Even Byungchan butted in.

“We’re not done yet, Hangyul. But we’d have to pause this for a while. You’ll be starting in a few minutes. Go go.” Wooseok said, he somehow started becoming the manager of the band as well. Hangyul doesn’t know how he’d last for today’s gig, he’s just so out of it. Three songs after, Hangyul’s still doing fine. Fortunately for him, he wasn’t messing up, though he could tell this wasn’t his best.

“If you have any requests, just let us know and we’ll sing it for you!” Seungwoo says on the mic with a hint of gentleness in his voice. While waiting for the requests, they were idly playing random songs, until Wooseok, while smirking, came to them with a white paper. Seungwoo stared at Wooseok, trying to understand why his friend was looking that way. He took the paper and read the note, “Missing You by BTOB. Please let the keyboardist sing it.” Hangyul almost floated back to his own thoughts he was pulled back after hearing his name being called by Seungwoo. “It seems like our keyboardist has earned another fan.” He teased him and handed him the paper. Albeit still baffled, Hangyul nodded and proceeded to play the song.

Of all the songs Hangyul could sing, it has to be this one. He looked in the crowd trying to spot the person who requested the song to tell him that this song reminds him of something painful, meybe he could request another song. However, his eyes landed on a familiar face. He just hoped he wasn’t imagining things because he can see Seungyoun, his Luizy in the crowd, cheering for him. He kept his eyes on him from the beginning of the song until the last key. Seungyoun was smiling at him, like how he always does when Hangyul arrives from work. Hangyul was nowhere near his apartment, but for the first time in a while he really felt like he was coming home, finally.

When the song ended, without thinking, he went down from the stage and walked towards Seungyoun’s spot. “I missed you.” was the first thing he said with Seungyoun smiling oh so dearly to him. “I know.” He replied before opening his arms to Hangyul who wasted no time to engulf the former. “I missed you too.” Seungyoun said, "months went by missing you."

It was as if they weren’t separated at all, Seungyoun is back holding his hand as they walk back to his apartment. “I couldn’t come earlier, Umma was so strict. She was scared she’d lose me again.” Seungyoun said as he swayed their hands lightly. Hangyul turned to him and smiled, “If I’m dreaming right now, please don’t ever wake me up.” He said to him which made Seungyoun awfully red. “I was gone for a while and you turned like this already?” Hangyul missed Seungyoun so much that when he smiled, that familiar smile, it made his knees weak.

Once they got inside Hangyul’s apartment, Seungyoun said, “I miss home so much.” And suddenly what Dohyon told him before flashed back in his mind. “I have something to tell you.” He said as he reached for Seungyoun’s face. “I have to tell you this now or I’ll regret not doing this for the rest of my life.” Seungyoun giggled with that but he nodded and urged Hangyul to continue talking.

“I didn’t hate you. I never did. Maybe I was weirded out at first, like imagine waking up in the street being hugged by a person you don’t know who also smelled so terrible. While yes, I did try to pester him about your identity, but I wasn’t doing that to get rid of you. I was starting to be selfish of you when you have your own family who is dying to see you. I wanted to keep you for myself but it felt like I will never truly have you.” Seungyoun didn’t notice his tears were falling, it made him feel so nice hearing all these words coming from Hangyul. “I really thought you hate me.” Hangyul pulled him for a hug finally breathing fine now that he was able to get this off his chest.

“I actually have something to tell you too.” Seungyoun said with a hopeful smile on his face. “Wooseok told me that all you did was mope around while I was gone.” He laughed when he saw how Hangyul’s face turned red. “When did he tell you that?” He asked suddenly realizing that he didn’t see Wooseok and Seungyoun talk earlier or he just didn’t see but they did? “I have my ways, but that’s not what I’m going to tell you.”

“This may be months late but I would still like to tell you about this, I just hope you will not get mad at me.” Hangyul shook his head and kissed Seungyoun’s forehead. “I’m sorry for leaving like that, the thought of forcing myself to you didn’t sit well with me. Especially because I actually got my memory back while I was still here.” Hangyul’s face visibly showed he was surprised but not in a negative way. “Do you remember that one time you saw a red spot on my forehead?” Hangyul nodded, of course, he would remember that, that was moments before their supposed first kiss.

“I got it while I was trying to clean the ceiling but I slipped from the ladder. Everything went black and the next thing I know, Dohyon was crying because I wouldn’t wake up. And suddenly, I remember everything, who I was, where I live, where I was from.” Hangyul nodded, trying to take everything Seungyoun is telling him. “I guess I was just selfish too, I kept it to myself. I don’t want to leave just yet.” If this was really a dream, Hangyul would trade all his days just so he could stay here with Seungyoun. Hangyul smiled, leaning his forehead against Seungyoun's. "I hope our days will go by not missing each other anymore." He says, closing his eyes, taking in Seungyoun's scent. He prayed that when he open his eyes, Seungyoun would still be there.

"I will not leave anymore." Seungyoun said and by the sound of it, Hangyul could tell he is smiling. "Just a warning, though, it'll be so hard for you before you can get rid of me." When Hangyul opened his eyes Seungyoun's still right there, right in front of him. He's grinning like a child. It's real, Seungyoun really came back for him.

Hangyul didn't wait anymore and did what he had been meaning to do since he saw him earlier. Seungyoun closed his eyes and smiled into the kiss. His lips were just as soft like the first time he kissed him, but this time he's sweeter. Everything's sweeter.

It was a Saturday and Dohyon's parents were on a business trip again so he's back at Hangyul's supervision. Hangyul was supposed to come over his house but it's already ten in the morning and he's still nowhere to be seen. That's why Dohyon came running to the older guy's apartment with a box strawberry milk in hand.

"Luizy hyuuuuuung!" Dohyon screamed as soon as he saw Seungyoun on the couch sleeping with Hangyul. The kid didn't care if the two were still asleep, he was so glad to have seen that his favorite hyung is back. "Dohyonnie!!!" Seungyoun yelled when he realized it was Dohyon who woke them up.

Hangyul sighed and watched as Dohyon climb up to Seungyoun's lap, hugging the latter tightly. "You came back, hyung!" He said a little too excitedly, his face mimicking Seungyoung's expression. "Hangyul hyung wouldn't be sad anymore! You came back for Hangyul hyung!"

<3

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave some comments! Let me know if you liked it or not. hahaha! Also, please follow me on twitter! @czar_feline let's be moots!!! <3


End file.
